


I missed you

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “Did Nando send you to check up on me?” he asked cheekily. Kevin huffed a little, but there was a smile tugging on his lips as well.“No, I was the one who wanted to check up on you.” Kevin muttered, peeking up at the Belgian through his lashes.





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Spring19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I miss these two racing together, and I'd love a fic where Kevin goes to surprise Stoffel at a Formula E race!

Stoffel had been talking to Robin and Antonio when someone gently, almost hesitantly, touched his shoulder. Stoffel turned around, dorky grin still very much in place after a lame joke Robin told him. 

“Kevin!” Stoffel said, eyebrows raising in surprise at seeing the Dane behind him. Kevin gave him a cautious smile.

“Hi…” he answered, before averting his eyes, hands clutched behind his back.

“What are you doing here?” Stoffel asked, sounding less friendly than he meant to. Kevin flinched a little, nose twitching up a little as it often did when the blonde was nervous. 

“I eh… thought I’d come have a look what all this electric fuss is about.” Kevin said, eyes flicking to Robin and Antonio, but the two only had eyes for each other now. Stoffel cocked his head to the side a little, but then grinned.

“Did Nando send you to check up on me?” he asked cheekily. Kevin huffed a little, but there was a smile tugging on his lips as well. 

“No, I was the one who wanted to check up on you.” Kevin muttered, peeking up at the Belgian through his lashes. Stoffel’s smile softened as he shyly reached over to link his fingers with Kevin’s for a moment.

“There is a party after the race, see you there?” Stoffel whispered, seeing his engineers gesturing him over already. Kevin nodded.

“I’ll be there.” he confirmed, a soft dusting of pink on his cheeks. It was rare for people to see Kevin so shy and flustered, but Stoffel got to see this side of the Dane regularly, something he treasured dearly. The Belgian let go of Kevin’s hand, moving towards his garage.

“Kevin…” he called over his shoulder as an afterthought. Kevin looked at him expectantly., eyebrows raised slightly and blue eyes wide. Stoffel grinned.

“Thank you for coming.”

~~~~

Stoffel let out a laugh as he was pulled into a tight hug by Kevin, the Dane already smelling lightly of a sweet scented liquor as he giggled in Stoffel’s ear.

“Third place! Am so proud of you!” Kevin whispered, lips pressing against the sensitive skin just below Stoff’s ear. Stoffel hugged back, pressing his face in the cook of Kevin’s neck.

“I think you might be my lucky charm.” Stoffel whispered in Kevin’s ear. “Better keep you around at all races from now on.” he added. Kevin giggled, pulling back and pressing his drink, whatever it was, against Stoffel’s lips.

“Shut up and drink! I need you to dance with me and you won’t do that when sober!” he slurred slightly. Stoffel took a sip from the drink, the tip of Kevin’s hand making some of it spill down his shin and onto his shirt. 

Kevin impatiently hopped from foot to foot in front of him, before simply sighing and grabbing Stoffel’s hand.

“You better be tipsy already!” he called over the loud music, pulling Stoffel onto the dance floor. Stoffel groaned in protest, but didn’t attempt to flee as Kevin pressed close, back against Stoffel’s chest as the Dane rocked his hips, singing along to the lyrics. Stoffel placed his hands on Kevin’s waist, deciding to just go with it. He had missed Kevin, and he couldn’t be close enough to him tonight.

“Oi, Vandoorne, forgetting about us Formula E boys already?” Mitch suddenly yelled, popping up next to the two. Stoffel just rolled his eyes at him, while Kevin chuckled and grabbed the Kiwi’s wrist, easily drawing Mitch into his dance as well.

“Jealous, are we? Thought you’d stop flirting with everyone now that Alex is back as your teammate.” the Dane teased. Mitch glared half heartedly before shrugging.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he grumbled, before grinning a little too widely as Alex came up next to him. 

“Subtle.” Stoffel muttered as Mitch practically draped himself against Alex’s side. Kevin snorted, meanwhile still seeming content enough with Stoffel’s hands on him.

“Follow Robin and Ant’s example, will ya?” Kevin purred in direction of Mitch, blowing him a kiss before taking Stoffel’s hand and pulling him out of the bar. 

On their way out, Stoffel spotted what Kevin had meant with his remark. Robin and Ant were sprawled into one of the small booths together, both giggling as they looked at something on the Portuguese’s phone while sharing some sloppy kisses. Stoffel smirked, before gasping as he almost tripped over his own feet.

“Careful!” Kevin giggled, keeping him upright. 

Stoffel wasn’t sure how they got back to his room, but he was more than relieved when they did. Kevin snorted as Stoffel tried to get the keycard out of his pocket, succeeding before dropping it on the floor.

“Elegant as always.” Kevin purred, snatching the card and unlocking the door in a swift motion. He went into the room without looking back at Stoffel, kicking off his shoes and flopping onto the bed. Stoffel followed after him, making sure to close the door before laying down next to the Dane.

“Hi…” he muttered, turned his head to look at Kevin. Kevin smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in that way Stoffel loved.

“Hi.” Kevin answered, hand brushing against the Belgian’s. Stoffel rolled onto his side, curling closer. 

“I missed you.” Stoffel blurted out. Kevin sighed shakily, scooting closer.

“I missed you too.” he answered, before leaning in and bringing their lips together. Stoffel hummed against Kevin’s lips, dragging him closer. Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss, just merely keeping their lips together as they stayed cuddled close. 

Eventually, Kevin pulled away to yawn, nose wrinkling up a little. Stoffel chuckled, scooting a bit further onto the bed. Kevin followed suit and cuddled into Stoffel’s chest, leaning up for another kiss. 

“Stay?” Stoffel whispered. Kevin nodded, eyes drooping already. 

“Of course.” 

~~~~   
Stoffel woke up early in the morning, face pressed into a mop of soft blonde hair. He hummed and wiped at his eyes, before smiling as he looked down on Kevin’s still sleeping form. They both hadn’t bothered to change out of their normal day wear, and jeans definitely hadn’t been comfortable to sleep in. 

Still, Stoffel had never felt more content waking up. He remembered the buzz from yesterday, the race, the podium, and then the kiss…

“Is pretty creepy, you grinning at me like that.” Kevin suddenly muttered, stirring in Stoffel’s arms. Stoffel blushed a little, but then chuckled.

“Sorry, I’m just happy.” he murmured a little awkwardly. Kevin smiled, nuzzling his face into Stoffel’s shoulder.

“Is okay.” he answered. 

They laid in silence again, Stoffel absentmindedly running his fingers through Kevin’s hair. Kevin let out a content noise, stretching into the touch.

“Wanna stay here forever…” he slurred groggily. Stoffel couldn’t help but grin again. 

“I sadly need to go to the simulator soon.” He whispered. Kevin sighed dramatically, before giggling.

“I should have been at Haas yesterday already.” He said with a shrug. Stoffel’s eyes widened. 

“Then why did you come to the race?” He asked. Kevin sighed.

“I just wanted to see you.” He whispered, not looking Stoffel in the eye. Stoffel quickly kissed him, rolling on top of the Dane.

“Makes me feel special.” He purred. Kevin sighed into the kiss, before pulling away and fondly brushing his fingers over Stoffel’s cheek.

“Good. Because you are special to me.”


End file.
